memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Crossing (episode)
Archer and Trip are invited to a desert-like planet by an alien leader after they help fix his ship. After arriving, they discover he has invited them under false pretenses. They escape over the desert. Summary The ''Enterprise'' is on its way to Risa again when they suddenly pick up a distress call from a shuttlecraft. The man aboard, Zobral, is very friendly and thankful even if the repairs were minor. He invites Captain Archer to share a meal on his homeworld to show his gratitude. ]] The captain accepts, but while he and Trip are on the planet fraternizing with Zobral's men, Enterprise is contacted by a Torothan chancellor who informs T'Pol that Zobral is a terrorist. With no more lies to tell, Zobral then explains that he lured them there because he believed that Archer would sympathize with his cause (he is fighting against a corrupt government) as he did with the Sulibans a little while ago ( ). He also thought that the captain was a great warrior and, since his group is on the edge of losing the war, he would be of help to them. Unfortunately they are separated when Zobral's camp is bombarded and, since Zobral advised against using the shuttlepod as it would be easily detected, Archer and Trip begin a long walk through the desert. Meanwhile, on Enterprise, communications with the captain are being jammed and they are told that any rescue team will be seen as a hostile act and will be treated as such. Still, they don't have to wait very long and soon detect Zobral's shuttle coming toward Enterprise. With his help, they finally gather a rescue team and use a back door in the Torothan detection grid (known by Zobral) to rescue the two men on the planet without being noticed. Down on the planet, the captain and Trip are located by Torothan military and fired upon by a mortar, but this only helps the rescue party to locate them and, after disabling the mortar, they safely bring Archer and Trip back to Enterprise. From there, the captain convinces Zobral that he may not be the great warrior he expected and the latter returns, fighting his lost but noble cause alone. Log Entries *''Captain's personal log, February 12, 2152. After a brief detour, we're back on course for Risa. Everyone's looking forward to some much needed shore leave. I've got my eye on a place called Suraya Bay - villas built right into the cliffs. A perfect spot to enjoy a few good books. Might even do a little diving when I . . .'' Quotes :"What are these, uh, little chunks?" :"The essence of the male. Chopped and seasoned." :-Trip and Zobral Background Information * References made to , and . * The chair that Trelit sits in is reused from Star Trek: Voyager's briefing room. * The main plot of this episode parallels the Israeli-Palestinian conflict. * A costume worn by one of Zobral's clan members was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2874). * Hoshi and T'Pol have a conversation that foreshadows the Prime Directive. *While playing geography Trip claims that Xanadu is not a real place. However, an Australia sized portion of Saturn's moon Titan, notable for being highly reflective, is actually named Xanadu. This area may have been renamed by the twenty second century. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.12, . * As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Star *Charles Dennis as Chancellor Trelit Special Guest Star *Clancy Brown as Zobral Co-Star *Brandon Karrer as a clan member (credited as Alien Man) Uncredited Co-Star *Prada as Porthos References Amazon River; Australia; blood soup; Bozeman; broccoli; caste system; Chancellor; Chef; Cygniai Expanse; distress call; Draylax; Eastern Basin; first contact; Geography; Geskana; gravity plating; heatstroke; hull; impulse manifold; magnetism; Mashed potatoes; Montana; mushroom gravy; mutiny; Northern Foothills; pecan pie; plasma; prime rib; pulse cannon; roast teracaq; Rhode Island; Risa; shore leave; snow cone; Suliban; Suliban transport; Suraya Bay; Survival training; teracaq; Torothans; Torothan cactus; Torothan cruiser; Torothan goat; Torothan homeworld; Torothan mortar; United States; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; warp injector; warp reactor; Xanadu; Yalasat; yrott; Zobral's clan; Zobral's shuttle; Zobral's species. |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Durch die Wüste es:Desert Crossing nl:Desert Crossing sv:Desert Crossing